All Those Love Songs
by TheSimplestLove
Summary: Bella loves her life in Arizona everything is perfect until her grandmother has a dying wish to get to know her. She finds herself in the small town of Forks planning her escape. When she meets resident bad boy Jasper Hale she finds that maybe Forks isn't as bad after all. It's her time to experience her first love but with real love there's always a chance of real heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V

_You're there by my side in every way. I know that you will not forsake me. I give you my life, I would not think twice. Your love is all I need believe me. _

We swayed slowly to the song other couples around us in the luxuriously designed gym. I tried to keep the tears from falling at what I knew was coming. Jacob looks down at me his tall muscular frame stares into my deep blue eyes.

_I may not say it as much as I should. When I saw I love you darling that means for good. So open up your heart and let me in. _

"Bella… you know if things were different." He said to me over the music as we swayed. I smiled as I looked up at my boyfriend well... ex- boyfriend. We broke up…or were breaking up. This was our last dance together and it wasn't even because of feelings.

"I know Jacob… I get it. Besides it's a mutual decision." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

_And I will love you, till forever. Until death do us due part we'll be together. So take my hand and hold on tight. And we'll get there. This I swear. _

"I just wish this didn't have to happen… Maybe this is a good thing… You always said two people who were meant to be together always find their way back in the end." He whispered in my ear.

_I was wondering how I ever got by. Without you in my life to guide me. Where ever I go, one thing that's true. Is everything I do, I do for you. _

"I just… I hate how this is so beyond us." I said.

"I know… you'll be my forever Bella. You just can't be my right now." He said his own voice cracking as if it just realized exactly what was happening.

_I may not say it half as much as I should, when I say I love you darling that means for good. So open up your heart and let me in. And I will love you, till forever until death due us part we'll be together so take my hand, and hold on tight, and we'll get there. This I swear. _

I let go of Jake's hand and I looked up at him.

"Let's go." I said and he nodded. We leave the gymnasium that looked like a million bucks thanks to the fact that our school had funds like that and we walk in silence to Jake's car. He puts his jacket over my bare shoulders. When we got to the Audi he opened the butterfly door. I got in and he started speeding into the darkness of the night. I just stared out of the window as he was driving me home. The perfectly manicured neighborhood lawns of the gated community we lived in… and all I knew slowly zipping past me as everything became a blur in the night. Jake doesn't say anything and neither did I. When he gates to the big Iron gates that say

DAWYER

On it I all but cried. This would be my last night in my home. My childhood home Jacob drives up the long luxurious drive way and parks in front of my glass mansion of a house. My father designed this house. I turn over to Jacob and hand him his tuxedo jacket. I open the door and he smiles at me as I'm about to leave.

"Hey Bella?" He said.

"Yeah."

"I really did love you." He said. I smiled before I leaned over and kissed him one last time.

"Goodnight Jacob." I said. Before I got out of the car. My jimmy Choo heels taking me to the front steps of my door. I turned to look back at the black car and it sped off.

"Ugh." I said in frustration as I entered my house. Bree walks down the stairs. My twin sister and my best friend in the entire world.

"That bad huh." She said. My mom walks down the steps behind her as she takes the two of us in. We both don't say anything. We've been giving her the silent treatment for a little over a month now. She just sighed.

"Are you guys seriously still not going to talk to me?" She asked as I slid off the heels and leaned against the knobs of the double doors. Bree just looked away and Phil walked into the room.

"Girls." He scolded us softly but even he wasn't thrilled at what was occurring. "Stop being rude." He said softly.

"We didn't even say anything." We both said in unison. Standing a united front.

"Yeah that's kind of the problem." Said my mother before she sighed and walked away from the three of us when she was out of earshot my dad looked at us.

"You guys could be a little bit nicer… her hands were tied." He defended her.

"Dad all she had to do was say no." I said and my dad looked at me.

"Bella she's 87 she wants to meet you guys."

"She's got other grandkids." Bree said throwing her hands up in the air. "Or are you forgetting the story." She said cocking her head at him.

"Look I don't want any attitude right now." He said. All my life Bree and I were daddy's little girls. But give attitude and your black credit card was being cut in half so quick you wouldn't even be able to blink.

_You must be confused. _

Well, I'll start at the very beginning. This all started seventeen years ago in a little town called Forks Washington. Where my mother moved her freshmen year of high school. There was a guy captain of some sports team _couldn't remember the sport for the life of me. _That she fell for. His name was Charlie Swan. Charlie Swan was the town golden boy got great grades, had lots of money got all the girls… and he was a "legacy". That meaning he had to marry someone just like him. Now don't get me wrong my mom had money… Just not the Charlie Swan kind. So when she went to him her senior year of high school and told him she was pregnant. He slid her the money for the abortion and told her it was over. My mother being the weirdo she was… Threw the money back in his face and spit in it too. Then she ran to the sunny state or Arizona for College while pregnant. She went to the doctor's office only to run into Phil Dawyer. A plastic surgeon. One of the best in the country to be exact. He looked into her eyes she looked into his and he knew that even though she was pregnant she would be his forever.

He was right. He was there with my mother the rest of her pregnancy not caring that she was only seventeen and he was a good eight years older than her. My sister and I were born September 20th 1998 at Sunnybrook hospital in the sunny state of Arizona.

Isabella and Breana Dawyer. We were their pride and joy. Although my dad didn't like it. My mother told Charlie of our birth. He in turn said she better not ask him for any money. So that was the end of that. I'd never met Charlie Swan last my mother heard the year we were born Charlie had another daughter too, from his wife… Sue. But other than that I really didn't know much about him. My mother didn't talk about him but I think it's because she never found the need too. I mean Phil has been my father since before I was born, why would I care about some man in some weird town? My sister saw it that way too. Plus when my mom married Phil she had way more money than Charlie Swan money. She had Phil Dawyer money. He wasn't a millionaire. He was a billionaire. His family dipped into real estate owned hotels and that was just family money. Dad wanted to be self-made but if he threw away his practice and decided to quit my mom wouldn't notice. My mom being the independent woman she is started her own makeup line. It took a lot since she wanted to do it without dad's money or her parents money. But it happened. And when we were three the line_ Dawyer_ launched and the rest is history. My sister and I grew up in this lavish lifestyle we were one small happy family. My father wanted no more kids and neither did my mother. My sister and I were absolutely fine with that. Everything was going great. Bree and I were co captains of the cheerleading team. Threw parties at the house or as my friends liked to call it.

"The glass mansion."

I was dating Jake and Bree was dating James. Life was fine, life was great. And then some old hag Elizabeth Swan spoke. Apparently my sperm donor Charlie Swan was having a conversation with his mother… Elizabeth about how he regrets his decision that he wasn't in our lives. SO the old fart decided to call my mom and turn on the

"_It's my dying wish" _

Bullshit. To meet her other grandkids. So my mom thought fine… I'll send them for a week she gets her wish and all is fine with the world… But no. Elizabeth wanted us to know Charlie she wanted us to get to know that side of the family. But what I didn't like was this whole.

"Family." Thing.

I had a family.

My mom's side and my dad's side. We spend Christmas with my mom's parents and Thanksgiving with my dad's family and every year it alternated. It's been that way since before I was born. There was never any.

Charlie Swan's family.

We weren't family.

"_Is she even dying!?" Bree exclaimed the afternoon my mom and dad told us the bad news. _

"_To be honest I don't really know." My mother said. _

"_Dad." We said in unison looking at him he just shrugged. _

"_I'm not really happy about you guys going to Charlie Swan's house… but it's been sixteen years we've all matured and… she wants to meet you guys." He said. _

"_We can go for a week but that's as far as I'll go." I said. _

"_Fuck that I'll go for a week… end." Bree said. My mom and dad both sighed. "They're not our family we're a family." She said gesturing to all four of us. _

"_Aunt Nick, Uncle Luke cousin Jade, Cousin Margret. That's our family. I'm not spending my senior year away from my boyfriend in some small town In Washington dad all it does is rain there!" Bree yelled her face turning red. My mother passed her hand through her red-brown tresses. _

"_I'm sorry guys but… it's only fair that… you at least meet them." She said. _

"_But we've agreed that if it's really horrible… you can come back. But you have to try. You have to." My father said. _

"_I hate you guys!" Bree yelled before she grabbed her duffel bag as she just came from cheerleading practice and disappeared into the main foyer where she'd go up the stairs. _

"_Bella." My mother said softly. I just looked at her shaking my head before I ran up the steps. _

I'm taken out of my memory when my mother calls my name.

"What?" I ask softly.

"I'm sorry about you and Jake… I know he was supposed to be your forever." She whispered.

"Whatever." I said as I started climbing the stairs.

"Bella for what it's worth." My mom started. "Charlie Swan was supposed to be my forever too." Is all she said. I just looked at her for the first time in a month. And then she walked away.

-Next Morning-

"Are we flying in the Jet?" I asked. My dad nodded.

"Yup." He said as he backed out of the driveway. "With all the bullshit you guys are bringing with you."

"Shoes are not bullshit." Bree says as she leans against her seat putting her Ray Bans on. I did the same my mother was in the passenger side drinking her Starbucks. As much as I couldn't fathom her right now. My mother was beautiful with long black hair and blue eyes and my father was definitely a looker. She intertwined her hands with my dad and he kissed her knuckles. She smiles as she looks out the window.

I thought about what my mother said. About how Charlie was supposed to be her forever and then I look at her and Phil. It was hard to believe that she could be with anybody but my dad. I mean… the only time they were separated was when they were at work. My mother and father could be in a room of people and they'd know exactly where the other one was. They finished each other's sentences and they always fell asleep in each other's arms in front of the television in our home theatre every Saturday night, while they both got bored watching some romance movie. They were so in love so in tuned with each other I wanted that. I wanted love and I thought I had it… but I had never said I loved you to Jake… All I said was that he was my forever… But isn't that the same thing as love? I was starting to think otherwise. I had a feeling that as much as I hated that I had to leave my somewhat perfect life in Phoenix… I would learn a lot being in Forks. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

-Next day-

"This place smells like damp." Bree said as the two of us made our way off the private plane.

"That's because it rains a lot." I said to her slightly annoyed. Although were twins Bree and I were different. As we tried to make sure that everybody knew which one was who. For instance even though I was a minute older. Bree was a whole inch taller than me. Our natural color hair was a dark red-brown color. I dyed my hair black so you could tell the difference. Bree had a nose ring where I did not. We both had blue eyes plump lips and freckles around our nose area. Then there was our personality.

Although co captains of the cheerleading team. Bree was the loud one. She was the outgoing one and she loved attention. I was the quieter one, I liked to read and listen to music… we both just happened to love cheer. Bree liked anything pink, I liked anything green. At times we fought like cat and dog but for the most part… we stood a united front. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton speedy and walked my YSL heels clicking as we walked into the airport while our stuff was being unloaded. We pass through the terminal and Bree just rummaged through her 3.1 Phillip Lim purse. As soon as got it she picked up her phone and dialed a number furiously.

"James." She said and When we left the terminal I didn't look around for Charlie and his wife. I just stood there so Bree could finish her call to her boyfriend… unlike Jake and I those two didn't break up. She didn't care where she was they were together. James didn't care either… he was Bree's forever. Bree also didn't have worries about other girls either… because she would kill them and James was aware of this.

"Baby it's rainy over here." She said as she inspected her long red nails with a pout. She walked away for a minute for some privacy and I just sighed leaning against the wall.

"Isabella?" Said someone I didn't recognize I turn to see that it's a man and the minute I see the freckles on his nose I know it's my sperm donor. He was standing beside a woman who was shorter than him. She was native and had hazel eyes… she was pretty but my mom was prettier. I don't even care if that was a biased decision.

"It's Bella but hi." I said giving him my hand to shake. His wife.. Sue just stared at me like I was a ghost, she laughed.

"The freckles Charlie." She said to him.

"I know." He said staring at me as they laughed together.

_Well weren't they fucking jovial. _

"Where's your sister?" He asked. I pointed over to Bree who was on the phone making extreme hand gestures and walking back and forth as she spoke frantically into the phone about how she needed to get out of here. When Charlie got a hint of her conversation he cleared his throat and the joking was gone. It was as if it finally registered in his peewee brain that Bree and I had a life and we didn't appreciate being plucked from it for him. She hangs up the phone and walks over to us her heels clicking.

"You guys are so grown up." He said staring at the two of us. Bree just narrowed her eyes at him with a disgusted look. Sue just looked at Bree's nose piercing.

"Elizabeth will love that." Sue said in a joking tone.

"Well I'm not taking it off. So she's gonna have to." Is all she said crossing her arms.

Another thing about Bree and I. Bree didn't really care if she showed her distaste for you to your face. It really didn't bother her at all. I on the other hand didn't mind doing it alone in my room.

Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well why don't you show us where your luggage is?" He asked. Two men in suits push three large luggage carriers with all of mine and Bree's luggage. Charlie's eyes widened at all the Louis Vuitton suitcases.

"Our dad is having a van deliver it to the house so you don't have to worry about driving it or anything."

"… Your dad?" He said looking at us. Bree raised her eyebrow.

"Phil?" Sue asked.

"Rene's husband they got married when she was still pregnant with the twins." Charlie explains to Sue.

"Yeah Phil Dawyer. Our dad." She said to him like he was stupid.

"I heard your mom was married I just didn't know that."

"What?" I asked softly. "That we were considered his kids… yeah when you raise two twins from the time of their birth. You tend to become their parent." I said quietly as I looked at Charlie. Bree just put her sunglasses on before she walked away.

"I've had enough of this airport can we just go." Is all she said before she disappeared.

*House*

"Seth, Leah!" Sue and Charlie bellow as the four of us walked into a nice big house… it wasn't as big as ours back home but I guess it was big… for Forks. The two people I'm assuming were their kids ran down the stairs. I was faced with a girl that looked exactly like Sue only her skin was ten times lighter. And a boy who looked exactly like Charlie except nothing… he looked like the twelve year old version of Charlie.

"Hey." They both said to us in unison. The four of us just stared at each other, sizing each other up.

"Wow… you guys really are dad's kids." The girl said walking toward us. Bree raised her eyebrow at Leah.

"My father… Is Phil Dawyer." She said slowly. Leah nodded.

"Don't worry… I know." Leah said. "Nice nose ring." She said to Bree. "I'm not allowed to have one." She said glaring at Charlie.

"It's your grandmothers' dying wish-

"She's not even dying." Seth, Leah Bree and I all say to him in unison. Sue looked up at her husband with a smirk.

"They're your kids… you deal with them." She said with a shrug before she left the four of us in the foyer with a smirk and a pep in her step as she walked away. Leah looked over at me.

"You have my fathers' freckles." She pointed out. I just nodded and she sighed. "That's as much family bonding that I can take. See you guys later." Leah said grabbing a black purse and leaving through the door. Seth just looks at the two of us before he smiles, waves and walks away. Bree looks at Charlie.

"Please don't tell me we have to share a room." She said Charlie shook his laughing.

"No don't worry this house is pretty big plenty of space for both of you to have your own room." He said as he guided us up the steps. We make our way into the highest floor and it only had two doors.

"These are your rooms… uh their both decorated exactly the same and have the same layout so … I mean whichever one you guys want." He said. Bree just grabbed her small suitcase before opening the first door she got.

"Thanks." She said tersely before she closed the door on the two of us.

"You look more like your mother but she acts more like her mother." He said mostly to himself.

"What are you … taking notes on us or something." I said as I lifted my duffel over my shoulder.

"I'm just getting to know you guys I guess." He said. I just narrowed my eyes at him shaking my head with a smirk.

"If you wanted to get to know us… you could have just done it the old fashioned way… you could have just raised us." I said with an eye roll. He sighs.

"Look Isabella." He started.

"Bella." I corrected.

"Bella… I know it must have been hard for you-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa clip it right there." I said. "Nothing was hard for me or Bree. Phil was there from before we were even born. He's always been my dad. It wasn't hard without you… we didn't give you the time of day… The only thing that's hard for me is being plucked from my life away from my loving parents… and being brought here… That's the hard thing." I said. "Especially since I'm living with a man who gave my mother the money to kill me." I said his eyes snapped up.

"Yeah… she told us the story of our horrible beginning one night when she was drunk… But I guess it wasn't Elizabeth's dying wish to know that her son wanted to have an abortion." I said. He just sighed.

"I was young." He explained I shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me Charlie… It really doesn't I loved my life and my friends and my family." I said. He nods.

"I get that…. But as much as Bree or you don't like to admit it… we're your family too." He said softly. I shook my head.

"You will never be our family… and we're here until we can convince our mom to let us leave." I said to him. He just looked at me calmly.

"Did it ever occur to you that you might like it here?" He said.

"Did it ever occur to you that that's impossible." I said.

"I take it back you're both exactly like your mother." He said smiling little bit to himself as if remembering her.

"And if you're just like you're mother… then you might take to Forks a lot more than you think." He said in his own head as he smiled to himself and walked away. I just narrowed my eyes at him before I went into my room. If Charlie was implying that I would fall for anyone in this damn town. He had lost his mind on so many levels.

**Well! That was the first chapter. Poor Bella has absolutely no idea what's in store for her. None what's so ever. Wait till she meets a blue eyes blonde haired God. Her life will change forever. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll be back soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper P.O.V

_Novacane baby, baby. Novacane baby I want you. Fuck me good fuck me long, fuck me numb. Love me now when I'm gone, love me none. _

"Rosalie turn that bullshit down!" I yell in annoyance as the first thing I fucking hear upon waking up is my fucking sisters definition of music. I start banging on the wall to get her to cut her shit, but when my father walks in with a stern look I groan and pull the covers back over my head. Ignoring his

"_We need to talk" _

Look.

"Jasper."

"What."

"We need to talk."

He said coming into my bedroom and shutting the door. I look at him with a dead look in my eyes and he talks.

"You're mother and I were just concerned about your plans." He said. I just squinted my eyes at the man my face begging him to just shut up. Rosalie's music still playing in the background. My father quickly backtracks.

"I mean you're plans are great… Forensics are perfect for you, you got the brain for it." He said pulling up a chair. Great that meant he wanted this to be long.

"It's just your mother… is worried about you going away all the way to Los Angeles." He said. I'm still staring at him… this was how most conversations with any of my parents went. My parents knew I hated them… but they knew exactly why.

"Yes, Los Angeles is sunny and it's far away. What's the problem?" I ask in my raspy voice.

"Well…" He says amused "Your mother's afraid if you go to Los Angeles you'll never actually come back." He said with a little chuckle. I just stare at him and he realizes that not coming back was exactly my fucking plan. He sits up straighter.

"Jasper… You're mother and I are the only parents that you will ever have." Came his famous line.

"It's a good thing you got two sons." I said pulling the covers over my head. Trying to drown out Rosalie's horrible music playing in the background.

-Later-

_Didn't want to say goodbye didn't want to see you cry. And look what I've done. Didn't want to make a mess. Broke your heart and I confess, I'm the guilty one. _

My music is blasting in my ears as I put everything into my back pack. My mother was talking to me but I couldn't hear her as I had my headphones in. I gestured toward my headphones to which she just gave a

"_Are you going to take them out" _

Look.

When I walked away I think she got her answer. I get into my classic black mustang… my baby. And I'm about to leave the driveway when my brother, Mike. Nearly runs over my fucking car with that stupid ass monstrosity of a Jeep he had. The kid got on my fucking nerves on a daily basis… even more so then Rosalie. I speed to the school that I nick named death for the amount of times I wish death would overtake me when I'm in that place. I park my car in the usual spot and when I step out I bump right into someone. She was gorgeous, with red-brown hair a nose ring and striking blue eyes… she wasn't from here. She was new.

"Sorry about that." I say.

"No problem." She said nonchalantly not really caring about the fact that I hit her as she walked away from me and swung her purse over my shoulder. I turn around to walk and I bump into someone again only this time I knocked all her stuff on the floor. When I look at her face I squint my eyes.

"Wait didn't I just-

"No. That was my twin sister Bree." She says as she starts picking up her books from the floor and I bend down to help her. I look at her face and unlike her sister I realize that she wasn't gorgeous… she was beautiful her slight differences made her more beautiful than her twin could ever be. I raised my eyebrow at my own stupid thoughts not knowing where the fuck they were coming from. We stand up and I hand her, her law textbook. She takes it with a smile but it it's clear she wasn't happy with anything.

_If I had to come to this school I wouldn't be happy either. _

"Thanks." Is all she said walking away. I just shrug before I continue my walk without further incident, into school. I go to my locker and Jessica Stanley is there waiting for me. I blankly ignore her as I go into my locker and take the things I would need.

"Jasper we should talk."

"No we shouldn't."

"It was one freaking night." She stresses. I close my locker and lean against it as I look at her.

"He's my brother Jessica." I said in a monotone voice.

"Jasper… I'm sorry I just thought that you wouldn't even care."

"You were my girlfriend… I think I would care if you fuck my brother." I said in an obvious tone.

"Jasper… I love you not Mike… He was just fun. But you're my forever." She says taking a step closer to me and looking at me with those puppy dog eyes I always thought were so fucking annoying.

"Actually that's impossible. Because I don't even have time for you right now." Is all I said before I walked away. Alice who came out of nowhere was now in step with me.

"Rough morning?" She asked with a smirk.

"What morning is ever smooth?" I asked she just laughs before she tosses me a pack of Marlboro cigarettes at me.

"Your debt has been paid." I say and she just laughs before she walks away. I smile as I go to my first period class in a good mood. Alice had that effect on people. She was my sisters best friend and was mine also.. I didn't mind her almost because she was just like my sister and despite her bad taste in music. Rosalie and I tended to get along pretty well. It was Mike. Mike was the one I had the problem with. That fucking kid.

Mike and I were complete opposites, and at first glance you would think that's why we didn't get along. But to be real, that's not even it. Emmett McCarty my sister's boyfriend and my best friend… we were complete opposites in every single way. He was a football player I was an artist he wore lettermen jacket I wore a leather jacket. We were from two different sides of the spectrum, but he was still by far the best friend I've ever had. Mike I hated him, I couldn't stand him and contrary to popular belief it's not even because he fucked my girlfriend. Mike was a dumbass and I was still 110% sure there was a switch up at the hospital and one of us didn't belong, because I could not be related to him. Maybe it was because he was my parent's favorite son and he knew it. They just started trying to reverse their actions by having a relationship with me but as you could tell… it was too late for that. The one person that was always there for me they took from me and I would never forgive them for that.

"Mr. Cullen you're late… again" He said.

"Am I?" I said as I take my usual seat in the back. I'm sitting beside someone and this is new to me as I usually sit in the back and sleep. When I look to the left of me it's one of the twins. The one with the black hair… the beautiful one. I internally roll my eyes at my own description of this girl before I take out my notebook and listen to my Anthropology teacher talk about things that were of no interest to me.

"Today class we have a new student from Phoenix Arizona, Isabella Dawyer." He said in front of the whole class to which everyone turns to the back. "Isabella why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" He says. She just raises her eyebrow as she looks at everyone in the class staring at her. She clears her throat.

"I'm from Phoenix." She says to which the girls in the class roll their eyes. I chuckle getting her attention and she looks at me.

"Sarcasm... my kind of woman." I mutter and she just smiles softly but looks away.

"Yes we have established that Ms. Dawyer…anything else?" He presses. She just closes her notebook and places her hand oh so delicately on her chin.

"I don't like rain." She says and that makes the whole class start to laugh and Isabella to smirk. Everybody knew that Forks was the rainiest place in the continental US, and that was Isabella saying that she hated this place already. I just go to my notebook and continue my drawings on nothing in particular thinking that it's been a long time before a girl could ever really have a lasting impression on me.

*Later*

I needed to skip the rest of the day. Having to go to a place with so many different stupid personalities is taxing. I light a cigarette and lean against the tree feeling like I was breathing for the first time all day.

"Smoking is bad for you." Says the voice of an angel, I look over to the side to see Isabella coming from behind a tree. She had a tear streaked face and seemed very out of place in this forest with her high heeled boots. But her red leather jacket was nice.

"Please." I say as I take another puff and look off into the distance. "It's more dangerous getting on the highway everyday" I said to her. She wipes some tears away.

"But you don't get on the highway everyday…. This whole town has eight main roads." She says in a raspy voice full of tears. I laugh out loud.

"It's actually got ten sweetheart." I say as I look at her and puff some more. "What's wrong." I ask her. She wipes more tears… it kind of pained my heart. But I was never going to admit that shit out loud.

"I don't like it here." She whispers this makes me laugh.

"I totally understand your stress baby girl." I say as I smoke some more. She shakes her head.

"It's not funny… you don't like this place because it's small, you've known everyone you're entire life, no one ever leaves and you know that there's more out there." She starts as she wipes some tears. "I don't like it here because I don't belong here… This is not my life. I crave the sun and the beach and I feel like I'm going through a withdrawal." She says desperately as she cries. I realize that she wasn't really focusing on me and seemed jittery. That's when I conclude that she was more upset then I thought.

"Baby girl you're just homesick." I say softly to her as I take her face and make her look at me. She wasn't normal. "Do you take medication?" I ask her. She's crying as she nods. I take her hand and feel her pulse… it was racing.

"What kind?" I ask. I was trying to ignore the weird feeling I was having standing this close to her.

"Wellbutrin" She slurs as I make her look at me again. I go back to what I know about certain medications this one sounded familiar. My father being a doctor helped things.

Wellbutrin… I think really hard before I look at the goddess before me.

_Why was someone gorgeous like her on antidepressants? _

The more she stood there and jittered the more worried I got.

"How much are you supposed to take a day?" I ask her as she cries and shakes and looks all around at trees.

"I-I-I don't know you! I don't owe you that explanation." She says as she cries hysterically.

"Bella focus." I say softly. She just looks at me as she sinks to the ground.

"One a day… just one… But I stopped taking it for a while and I was feeling really down today so to make up for it I took a couple with some… vodka." She says as she cries. "I want to go home." She whispers to herself. I touch my forehead. She had a "Couple" of antidepressants in her body that she washed down with Vodka . That mixed with homesickness and overall sadness wasn't good. I knew she had to go to the hospital.

"Come on." I say as I pick her up and bring her to my car. By the time we're in the car it's already pretty dark outside and I drive her to the hospital. I carry her in urgently as she was passed out and this worried me. When the receptionist sees me she stands.

"Where's my father?"

"Jasper?" Says my dad as he comes into view.

"Dad I think she's overdosing." Is all I say. He looks at me urgently as he calls for backup who come running immediately and put Isabella on a stretcher. They run away with her and I just stand there now not knowing what the hell to do with myself. I look at the floor and that's when I realize her cell phone must have fallen I pick it up and call her sister. If she didn't have her saved as

_Mex2 _

I probably wouldn't have known.

"Bella!" The girl says urgently.

"No… It's me Jasper you don't know me but she's in the hospital."

"What!?"

"She took too much of her medication and zapped it down with some vodka." I say.

"Fucking Christ." Is all I hear before she hangs up. I rub my eyes before I go sit down and wait. I just groan as I realize what a fucking mess I just got myself into. Leave it to my fucked up ass to find a crying girl in the forest who just happened to be doped up on medication. I always ended up around those types of girls, and I always ended up burned by them. I sit there and try not to fall asleep on myself as I wanted to hear what the doctor had to say but eventually sleep overtook me.

-Two hours later-

"Hey." Someone said as they tapped my shoulder. I wake up and when I look up I see my father with a little bit of a smile as he hands me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I say groggily as I take it not really looking at him. Just holding it in my hand as I sip up. I look around and that's when I realized he wanted to talk as he sat in the chair across from me.

"How is she?" I ask not really looking at him as I rub my face. I take a sip of the coffee and make a disgusted face as I put ti down, realizing that smoking was the only way to stay calm. I take out a cigarette and attempt to light it but my father gives me a disapproving look before he speaks.

"You can't smoke in here Jasper it's a hospital." He says sternly. I just roll my eyes before putting the stuff back in my pocket.

"Is she ok?" I asked getting annoyed with him and his fucking rules. Why couldn't I smoke in a hospital anyways…. It made me feel better and isn't that what hospitals were fucking for anyways.

"She's going to be fine we had to pump her stomach she took quite a few pills… she wouldn't have made it if not for you but I didn't tell her sister that because she probably would have killed her sister herself… angry little thing she is." Carlisle says quietly.

"Well damn." I said.

"She had made it clear that I am not to call her parents and by law I can't… But she's in pretty bad shape. I told her sister before she waked up… she's overstressed, underweight, her stomach had no food in it." He stresses.

"Well when you move to a place like this." I say quietly. My father rolled his eyes.

"Jasper she's been here for two days this started a while ago…Someone should look out for her even for a little while." He said making hints at me.

"No… not my responsibility what's so ever." I say putting my hands up. "She has her sister for that."

"Jasper… that girl is not as ok as she thinks she is."

"Neither is anybody in this world." I defend.

"… Jasper just a few questions randomly in the week to see how she's doing and that's all." He asks. I roll my eyes this is why I didn't like being around my father for long amounts of time he annoyed the fuck out of me.

"Whatever man." Is all I said before I get up and go to Isabella's hospital room. I don't walk straight away as I hear voices.

"Whatever… Just don't tell mom or dad, and definitely don't tell the gruesome twosome Charlie and Sue."

"Please… I would never be caught associating myself with them… but mom and dad Bell."

"Just don't Bree… they'll think of it as some way of me trying to go home."

"Wasn't it?" Bree asks confused. Bella glares at her.

"No."

"Well it would have worked." She muttered.

"Mom and dad are on some shit… most definitely but they thought they were doing good by sending us here."

"Key word… thought!" Bree says which makes Bella laugh quietly. "Haven't even been here for a week and you're already in the hospital almost killed yourself… that's proof this place is a damp mess that we don't belong in."

"Let's just stay for a little while longer… make mom and dad happy."

"Yeah fuck Charlie his kids are so weird all the little brother does is play video games in his underwear." Bree says which Bella laughs to.

"Who brought me here anyways?"

I take a step back.

"Oh yeah hotty mchotty in a leather jacket… hardly your type but sexy though." Bree says.

"I don't have a type first of all and who?"

"The doctors son. Blue eyes shaggy blonde hair… leather jacket. He's asleep in the waiting room." Bree says.

"Jasper Cullen?" Bella says finally getting it.

"Yeah.. we should totally nick name him sex in leather."

"Bree shut up." Bella says laughing a little bit. I take this time to knock on the door and both of them look up at me in synch.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." They both say to me. I narrow my eyes at them as they don't even realize that they were doing it.

"How you feeling." I say as I stuff my hands in my pocket.

"I'm going to go look at your father some more." Is all Bree says before she stands and makes a hasty exit giving Bella and I some privacy.

"Hey… My sister says you helped me… thank you." She says I just wave it off.

"No problem." I said taking a seat beside her.

"I don't usually… do that… you know drown a bottle of pills."

"Yeah you mentioned that in your haze but uh… I mean Bella my dad said you were underweight and overstressed and you took all those pills on an empty stomach… what exactly were you thinking?" I asked her softly. She just sighs.

"To be honest… nothing?" She says. I couldn't help myself I scoffed and laughed and she giggled too at her own ridiculousness.

"You could have died" I remind her softly.

"I wont do it again… Bree will never leave me alone now so…" She says and I nod.

"This place sucks I get it but… pretty girls don't die." I say thinking of a painting I made and gave it that title. She tilts her head at me.

"That's an interesting statement." She says softly.

"I know." I said reaching out to move some hair out of her face. She takes my hand and examines it.

"You have artist hands." She notices.

"I'm pretty big with artistic stuff." I say to her.

"Impressive." She says but she doesn't let go of my hand and that's when I realize that she's holding it softly.

"… I won't go if you don't want me to." I say to her softly.

"Don't go." She whispers closing her eyes.

"Ok... I'll stay." I say to the girl with closing eyelids. Not knowing that I probably made a deeper promise to this girl that I realized… and weirdly I didn't seem to have a problem with that at all.

**Hope you liked it**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
